


Aqours One-Shot: Yō Forgets Her Contacts

by Spell_SpinnerX



Series: Aqours One-Shots [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Glasses, You Harem, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: Like in the title, Yō forgets to get her contacts so as a last resort, she uses her glasses. The consequences were quite... interesting.Yō is dense and the Aqours members are very gay for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH YES YOU HAREM!!!

A light headed brunette raises her head at the stinging sound of shouts from her mother who knocks on the door, "Yō! You're going to be late, wake up now!" Mrs Watanabe shouts.

 

"What... time is it...?" Yō asks in confusion and in an exhausted form. Mrs Watanabe shouts once more which gets Yō pouncing, "15 minutes until bus comes!" "AHH I'M LATE!" The younger girl shouts in which she falls off her bed and stood up in a rush.

 

Getting a pony tail to tie her hair for it not to get in the way of looking for things, she picks some undergarments and gets her school uniform and within 3 minutes, she finished changing. 

 

She took off the pony tail and packed her bag as quickly as possibly with the books that she was studying with. The stationery too along with her practise uniform before running to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washing her face in the process.

 

Without being tired, Yō was just about to run outside but she realised something that she had forgotten to wear. Her contacts. They would usually take a long time to put on so she could just take it outside and put them on in the bus.

 

That was too risky, she might cut her eye from the moving bus or lose them altogether. Her eyes drifted on something else, it wasn't what she uses for school but it does help her see better. "2 more minutes!" Yō's mother pressured.

 

Well, better to see well than nothing but blurs. Yō sighed and ran to get her glasses that were inside its case and wear them on her face. "Wearing your glasses?" Mrs Watanabe asked as Yō finished wearing her shoes.

 

"Yep, ok see ya Mum! Yousoro!" Yō sent her mother a salute as the older woman did the same action with a smaller smile than her child. Yō ran faster than she would if she wasn't late as she saw her destination of the bus stop.

 

The bus had just came which was lucky for Yō who rode the bus the moment she came. "Yousoro?" Yō heard a familiar voice from behind her and as she turned her head to the voice, her smile was soft when realising that it was Yo ~~shiko~~ hane. (Sorry my hand slipped a little)

 

  
"Hey Yoshiko-chan!" Yō greeted with the same bright smile. "It's YO-HA-NE!-- Wait that's not why I spoke to you! Ahem... Sorry, Yousoro. What's with those glasses?" Yohane asked with a small tilt to her head.

 

Yohane was blushing thanks to the new look of Yō with glasses and she found it very cute of her to wear something like that. "These?" Yō asked as she pointed at her glasses and Yohane nodded, "Well, I forgot my contacts." Yō answered with a small, nervous laugh.

 

"Very clumsy of me, don't you think?" Yō asked, scratching her neck and looking down very embarrassed. "Well, if one of my little demons need help, you can ask Yohane!" Yohane exclaimed proudly, putting a fist on her chest where the heart would be.

 

Yō giggled which was like music to Yohane ears, "Alrighty, I'll do that if I must!" She said, saluting with her favourite phrase, "Yousoro!" Yohane turned her head away bashfully, blushing ten times more than she initially had on her face.

 

The bus stopped and a familiar orange headed figure with a red head came in, namely Takami Chika and Sakurauchi Riko whose houses are right next to each other. "Ah! Yō-chan! GOOD MORNING!" Chika shouted as she jumped on Yō with a tint of red on her face.

 

"Argh, Chika-chan, my glasses will break if you continue doing that." Yō muttered, close to whimpering. Chika's face brightened up, "Glasses?" She asked, taking a look at Yō's before pecking the middle part that rests on the nose. "A charm to make sure it doesn't break!"

 

Yohane looked in jealousy as Yō had a light blush on her face. "That's surprising Yō-chan, I didn't know you wore glasses." Riko exclaimed quietly all of a sudden, her eyes shining.

 

Chika answered for Yō, rubbing her cheeks against the others girls one. "Well, Yō-chan has always had them. But ever since middle school, she uses contacts instead unless she's swimming of course."

 

Yō pats Chika's head, gaining a small giggle, "Well, my first crew mate Chika knows everything about me, something like this is nothing to all the other things." Yō says with a small smile but it was turned to a gasp when a certain red haired girl pulled on her shoulder.

 

"T-Thats... unfair... I want to learn a lot about you..." Riko said, looking downwards with a large blush at what she just said. Yohane took Yō's arm, "Well, a fallen angel wouldn't be complete if the information of their little demon is little. Please tell the tales Yousoro."

 

Yō tilts her head, man was she so very dense. "Could we start by--" "STOPPING AT URANOHOSHI HIGH SCHOOL." The bus driver interrupted their small talk which allowed them to snap out of what they were doing and to get off the bus.

 

Yohane wasn't looking at Yō, but neither was Riko. It was that they were too embarrassed because of the display that they showed. The one about them wanting to learn more about Yō.

 

It wasn't surprising at all to anyone. Because of her attitude, there's not a chance in hell that anyone will ever hate her, unless they're dull and have no real eye for beauty. Or at least, that would be anyone in Aqours' thoughts.

 

The small group of friends finally reached school until all of a sudden someone took hold of something in the chest area of Yō. Yep, her breasts. " _WOW!_ Yō-chan, you are growing!" A certain squeaky Engrish voice was heard in the ears of all four of the girls as they just stared at the victim.

 

With tears in eyes, Yō shouted, "Aaaaagh!" While using her strength to grab the girls arm and bring her up into the air and throw her onto the floor.

 

Except... She didn't hit the floor.

 

In a blue haired girls arms laid Mari who hugged Kanan and repeated, "Thank you." Over and over. Kanan just ignored the blonde girl as she just stared at Yō with a slight blush, "Yō, glasses?" Yō just saluted and nodded.

 

Yō also bowed down in the face of Mari, apologising. The carefree blonde girl jumped and hugged Yō boldly saying, "It's  _ALRIGHT!_ Other than that, Yō why didn't you tell me you wore glasses! You look absolutely cute in that!" 

 

Yō scratched the back of her head meekly while pulling her glasses up, "Erm... Well, I guess it's because these glasses pull me into a weaker personality than my contacts." Chika hugged her childhood friend, "Aw... But you're always so adorable like that."

 

Soon after, Dia joined the fray with Ruby. "Yō-san, why are you wearing glasses?" The raven haired girl asked in which Yō answered with a salute, "Forgot my contacts."

 

The silverish brown haired girl noticed Ruby with a red face so she moved towards Ruby and put her forehead on the shy girls own before asking, "Ruby-chan are you okay?" Ruby turned even more red than her hair as she screamed, "PIGGIIIIII!!" Which also led to her running away.

 

"Eh...? Ruby-chan, Sorry?" Yō said in uncertainly, wondering if she should really be apologising when all she did was ask whether Ruby was okay. "Y-Yousoro, please come over here." A voice, specifically, Yohane's voice calling Yō.

 

Yō was pulled by Yohane who pulled her to Riko who blushed at the sight of Yō, "Hey, I was wondering what you like eating." Yō just stared before her mouth broke into a dense smile, "Alright, it's gotta be Salisbury Steak!" "And MIKANS!" Chika piped in, startling the group.

 

"Yeah that too." Yō said with a smile, looking at the girl leaning on her back. "I remember once when both Chika-chan and I were arguing at who likes mikans better and well... I won." She said, smiling full of triumph while Chika pouted, "I think that I still like it better than you, Yō-chan."

 

Yō put an arm around Chika's neck and ruffled the orange hair, laughing, "Why you..." Chika was also in a fit of giggles. Riko and Yohane could only watch jealously, they too wanted to have a hug by Yō.

 

As if a wish was heard, Yohane suddenly felt arms around her torso. Surprised to see that it was Yō, she blushed furiously, spluttering all over the place, "Youso-- What! Gah! Eh?!"

 

Yō let go and smiled at Yohane who jumped at her cute face. _'Is it me, or is she seriously an angel?'_ Yohane thought which sent various commands to either skip a heart beat or make the beat faster.

 

"Yoshiko-chan! You looked like you wanted a hug, so I gave you one. There was also one more person who wanted one..." Yō said then moved her head to face Riko who went to talk to Chika.

 

Yō slowly and quietly walked towards the red haired girl. Chika soon saw Yō and her symbol to be quiet about her, she nodded and then smirked. Just before Yō launched, Chika said, "Riko-chan, behind you."

 

The silver girls arms was already around Riko who was startled by the skin contact and blushed on realisation that it was Yō. "Hey, you seemed lonely. I wanted to give you a hug then." Yō said with a mini salute.

 

Riko melted into the warmth as she held Yō too but only for a few seconds because Yō backed away to give her the smile that gets the girls. Though unaware of it, every member is in love with Yō.

 

Mari then walks towards Yō to initate a sentence but was interrupted by Dia's shout, "Guys, go to your classes immediately because school is almost starting!" Mari was almost dragged by Kanan who was telling her to tell Yō whatever she wanted to say later.

 

During class, most of Yō's classmates just stared at her like a love struck person because not only does she appear to look different (With glasses) but it looked like she acting very cutely too.

 

Yō just continued doing whatever she did, being clueless about the stares on her while Chika and Riko were very conscious about those stares on her. The bell rang and Chika brought out her hand to call out to Yō but seemed someone else beat her to it.

 

"Watanabe-san, someone is calling you." A classmate of theirs said as they blushed at Yō's smile, "Alright, I'll be there." Chika and Riko followed Yō outside to hear what the person needed Yō for.

 

"Um... Watanabe-senpai! Please go out with me!" The girl said as she bowed down. Yō's every response to each confession was always a blush at first, and that indeed happened. 

 

The girl kept her head low, despite knowing that she'd be rejected. "Eh?! Me?!" Yō exclaimed, "But I'm not really good at anything. I always wondered why people confess to me... I'm not that suitable for such girls like yourself."

 

"That's not true!" The girl countered, "Watanabe-senpai... You're good at everything, and you see the perfect in everyone. Guiding them in any way. It's not possible to not like you at all." She ended with a smile, "That's why I fell for you."

 

Yō stepped backwards, "Well... uh... I can't really go out with anyone at this age, my mum will kill me. So how about friends instead?" She suggested with hopeful eyes.

 

Luckily, the result was better than expected, "Okay! I'll be friends with you Watanabe-senpai!" "But, if you're my friend, you have to call me Yō like every one of my other friends do... Yeah?" Yō said, expression bursting in happiness.

 

The girl blushed, "O-Okay Yō-chan." "Oops sorry Kouhai(underclassman)-chan, gotta go to Chika-chan and Riko-chan! They probably need me there. See ya later!" Yō ended with a wink and a salute making the poor girl blush further and fall to her knees.

 

"Hey Chika-chan, Riko-chan, whatcha doing?" Yō asked as the two girls jumped at Yō's sudden appearance. "N-Nothing much, we just wondered why you were called." Chika said dumbly which earned a smack on the shoulder by Riko.

 

"You're really smooth when you reject people, like always." Chika said, laughing a little which was given the same punishment again by Riko. "Erm... Yō-chan, do you usually get confessed to? How much letters a day?" Riko asked.

 

Yō put a hand on her chin, how much was it again... "Ah! Around 5 letters a day and in person, around 2. Oh and people line up to take a picture with me. Why?" Riko has her mouth out open and then puts a hand on Yō's shoulder, patting it. "I don't want to live your life."

 

The taupe haired girl could only tilt her head in wonder at what Riko meant by that. Yō takes off her glasses to polish the lenses but was interrupted by the Directors voice on the speaker.

 

" _SHINY!_ Watanabe Yō-chan! Please come to the Directors office, ciao!" Mari said and in the background, you could hear Dia's voice, "Mari-san! Please stop embarrassing yourself on speaker!"

 

Yō laughed nervously along with Chika and Riko. "Gotta go to Mari-chan's office, see you guys later!" Yō said as she jogs all the way to the Directors office where Mari was waiting.

 

"So... Mari-chan, do you need me?" Yō asks and Mari answers, "No not at all, it's Dia who needs you. She has some trouble with her work as a Student Council President. Can you help her? I heard you did yesterday."

 

Yō blushed, "I thought she needed help so I guess I did so." Dia bursts into the room with a red and angry face, "I do not need any help at all!" Both Mari and Yō turn to the irritated voice of Dia.

 

Mari smirks and puts both hands on her cheeks, "Oh but Dia~ She was sighing dreamily as she told me that you helped her~ Ahh~ All she wanted was to be in your care once more so that she can sta-- AH DIA _ITS JOKE."_

 

Dia begins to chase Mari angrily as she said to Yō who went outside, "Please do help if you have enough time, thanks." Yō nodded before bowing to get out. Walking back to class, there was many things that she saw on the way.

 

First off, there was a whole group of girls that kept ogling at her which made Yō very uncomfortable. Two girls making out, it was really... unique. But then Yō remembered, "Ah, gotta study. Now to library."

 

She took off her glasses to look at the close sight on her phone of these series of messages that most members participated in.

 

 **[Chika]** Hey guys.

 **[Riko]** What's wrong?

 **[Chika]** Dunno, just wanted to talk to the group.

 **[Dia]** If you have nothing to say, then say nothing. I'm doing work here.

 **[Kanan]** Dia, if you have work then why don't you mute your phone?

 **[Dia]** I'll miss the daily Elichika live broadcasts.

 **[Chika]** Pure idol fan indeed.

 **[Hanamaru]** Guys can you help at the library zura?

 **[Yoshiko]** Zuramaru I'll help!

 **[Hanamaru]** Actually, nevermind about that guys. Just finished packing.

 **[Mari]** Why isn't Yō talking?

I am here but not going to say anything at all, I need peace and quiet for studying **[Me]**

 

Yō laughed nervously as she muted her phone and turned it off the moment she had gotten in the Library. "Yō-chan?" A small voice squeaked making Yō turn their way to realise that it was only Hanamaru.

 

"Hey Hanamaru-chan." Yō replied with a small smile, "Just here to study but I realised that I forgot my things. Gonna go back to class." Once Yō turned around to go out she stepped a few steps before feeling a tug on her hand.

 

She turned around to see Hanamaru blushing and looking over to the shelves, "Before you go... can you please help me with my duties...?" She asked. Yō stared at the younger girl before nodding and walking to the books on the counter.

 

"What should I start with, Hanamaru-chan?" Yō said, taking some books and holding them up. Hanamaru smiled gleefully and skipped over to the older girl, not caring if it were dangerous.

 

Speaking of skipping was dangerous, Hanamaru accidentally tripped over some cord on the floor, no one knows why the heck there were even cords there but Yō didn't have to ask herself because all she could think of, was saving Hanamaru from falling over.

 

Swiftly moving her legs to run forward, Yō lifted her arm to wrap around her legs and the other arm to gently wrap around her chest and quickly turn Hanamaru over on her back.

 

Hanamaru kept her eyes closed tightly, thinking that the impact would go on her any second soon... But it never came, instead all that came was a husky voice from above her, "Hanamaru-chan, it's alright. You wont be hurt at all."

 

That gave her the signal to open her eyes to see that she would be all right and the pounding on her chest filled with fright would go away. Except that was not the case at all. In this position, Hanamaru blushed furiously and her heart began to palpitate faster than before.

 

The position that both Yō and her was in was like one in her favourite books, those prince and princess ones where they get married and the prince would carry his princess bridal style. It felt as though she was the princess being carried by her prince.

 

Yō's glasses that were on the bridge of her nose was about to slip off, Yō noticed this and asked Hanamaru, "Um Hanamaru-chan, if you would be willing to. Can you please push up my glasses? My hands are occupied."

 

"O-Of course!" Hanamaru said in surprise as she moved her hand to push her glasses upwards in a position where it would not fall off for now. "Thanks." Yō said as she smiled dazzlingly almost to the point where anyone would go blind in that force.

 

It was after a few seconds of silence that Yō asked, "So Hanamaru-chan, are you alright?" Hanamaru nodded and blushed in embarrassment when she realised that they were still in the same position as before.

 

"Y-Yō-chan... You're still carrying me..." She said, turning her head to the opposite side of where Yō was in her line of vision. Yō blushed and then put her down muttering an apology while doing so.

 

 It was all silence, awkward silence, Yō opened her mouth to break the soundless place because being quiet was not really her thing. "Hanamaru-cha--" "Hey Zuramaru, you sure you don't need... help...?" A sudden voice said, probing inside the library for its librarian.

 

"N-No! I'm fine!" Hanamaru squeaked out, calling out to the voice that was very familiar indeed. "Yoshiko-chan?" Yō asked, turning her head to the door where Yohane was located, Yohane waved a hand, "Yo Yousoro, what are you doing here?"

 

Yō waved back at the girl to smile a contagious one, "Just helping Hanamaru-chan with her library duties. You too?" Yohane replied in her chunnibyon form, walking in at the same time, "Mhm... A master duty is to help their little demon, is it not? Zuramaru, you need not only to ask a fellow little demon, but me as well. Okay?"

 

Hanamaru nodded and shined because of Yohane's kindness. Yō put her hands on her hips as she sighed contentedly, she sure was glad that she is able to help her juniors like this. (Not that she's ever done this before. She's popular, probably helping people from before.)

 

Getting to those duties, Yō, Hanamaru and Yohane scanned the books, put those into place and then sat at the counter where fellow students would borrow books from the library. Thanks to Yō and Yohane helping, the duties were finished easily and Hanamaru could rest easy.

 

Yohane stared at Yō lovingly, wanting to confess inside the library where no one would usually come in. Yohane said, grabbing Yō's arm and dragging her to the shelves. "Ah! That's right! I have to talk to Yousoro! Just gonna take her to over there for a second ahahaha..."

 

"Huh? Yoshiko-chan?" Yō asks confusedly as she was being pulled towards a place where no one would be able to see them, it was the perfect chance for Yohane to confess her feelings for Yō.

 

Yohane encouraged herself that this was something that she had to do no matter what, she's in love with Watanabe Yō, no doubt about that. Yō was near the wall, somehow went according to plan.

 

The young girl in love studied Sakurauchi Riko's doujinshi books, chin in hand, kabedon... In some of the Guilty Kiss meetings, they went to Riko's place. Mari and Yohane happened to find those books and hid the fact that they did from Riko.

 

It was eventually found out, with a gasp and a blank mind, Riko went unconscious under a second and won the number one cup for being the quickest to faint, or at least that was how Mari had put it.

 

" _Wow!_ _MAGNIFICENT!_ She won the cup for being number  _one_ at fainting the quickest! It was even faster than when Sonoda Umi faints by her friends being _shameless!_ " Mari exclaimed, sending twenty jumps to the world.

 

Yohane took out those memories with a slight chuckle, gaining a confused look and a question from Yō, "Yoshiko-chan, what did you need?" Yohane turned around and exhaled, trying to slow the pace of her heartbeat and bring down the blush on her face.

 

It was now or never Yohane-sama, she was definitely choosing now.

 

With a thrust of her arm, Yohane cornered the young girl who was still completely dense about her situation until Yohane moved her head closer with a small smirk. She had executed a full on perfect Kabedon on Yō.

 

Yō blushed furiously at the work of art, Riko sometimes shows the books that have Kabedon and what purposes they are used for, mostly confessions or to kiss someone. In other words, an ikemen way of showing love.

 

Yohane breathes huskily, making Yō gulp at the next outcome. "Y-Yoshiko-chan?" Yō said, barely audible, Yohane reaches out her hand to hold Yō's cheek. She laughs to herself a little, "W-What is it?" Yō asked.

 

"It's just that, you're too cute for your own good, you do know that... Yō..." Yohane whispers, Yō's heartbeat increasing as well as her blush. Yohane grabs Yō's glasses and puts it on the shelf.

 

Yō's attention was placed on the glasses and then back to Yohane who looks much more cooler than she was originally. "Yō... I'm in love with you..." Yō gasped and looked away, blushing. "Uh.. Ah! Er..." Yō spluttered, saying random two lettered words.

 

The last thing that she remember saying was, "IM SORRY!" And then running away, far from the library. The sudden dash was surprising for Hanamaru because she was completely clueless about what happened. "What happened zura?" She asked. Yohane who was blushing, said, "I'll tell you later."

 

Yō ran as fast as she could, forgetting about her glasses that were still on the shelves. She'll get them later. All that she wanted to do was to have a long decision about dating anyone. She loves Yohane, but she also likes the others too.

 

The poor taupe haired girl had no idea at what the heck to do now, confront Yohane and straight out reject her? She couldn't do that, she didn't have the heart to make someone cry. "Argh! What do I do??" Yō complained, nearly at the top of her lungs.

 

"Yō-chan?" A familiar, stuffed with food in their mouth voice was heard from behind Yō. Chika gulped the food that was in her mouth, "Something happen?" Yō blushed as soon as she thought of the situation she was in with Yohane.

 

Yō reached out to the voice, "Chika-chan? Is that you?" "Yeah-- Wait, Yō-chan what happened to your glasses?!" Chika said, voice filled with worry as she grabbed Yō's hand, leading to a cute blush on her cheeks.

 

She put her hand on her face, finding out that her glasses were really missing. Then remembering that Yohane put them on the shelves, she blushed. Any thought that led to Yohane made Yō blush millions of shades of red.

 

"I think I kinda left them at the library." Yō said nervously chuckling, scratching her nape. "This is bad, we gotta get them quickly!" Chika said as she piggy backed Yō in a second, where did she even get the power?

 

Wait, sorry nevermind. There was no power to begin with.

 

"Uwaah!" Chika shouted as she fell over at having very little power to the point where she can't really carry Yō for too long. Chika ended up tripping over and doing a barrel roll, Yō fell off and hit the floor and Chika fell on top.

 

Groaning, Chika moved her arm to scratch her hurt head while the other stayed, holding her up while somehow feeling hair. Wait... hair?

 

Yō widened her eyes at what was happening, Chika and her were in a compromising position. She immediately blushed and yelped when Chika's knee, which by the way was in the middle of her legs, moved around a little.  **(AM NOT SUGGESTING SOMETHING)**

 

Chika's right arm was right next to her left ear and playing a little with her hair. Chika's other arm was scratching her head until she put it back in its proper place, next to Yō's right ear. "Ehehehehe... Guess I'm not as strong as you."

 

The orange head girl's words were going through Yō's right ear and going out the other as Chika gave Yō a goofy grin. Yō melted under the girl as Chika then gave a soft look at Yō. "Yō-chan... I have something to tell you..."

 

"W-W-W-What i-is it?" Yō asked, trying to gain back her composure. She was practically screaming.  _'Come back my cool and chill self!'_ inside her mind her body language was just fidgeting.

 

Chika moved forward and kissed Yō's forehead, gaining a blush from both of the girls. "I love you! Always, since... We first met!" Chika claimed with a smile that made Yō not happy. That smile is dangerous, if it breaks. The whole world will break apart.

 

Once again, Yō had somehow gotten away and shouted, "I'M SORRY!" Running was her forte, she is faster than anyone in the group, so she can run away from anyone at all... except Kanan, but she's not coming yet don't worry.

 

For some reason, or maybe because she wanted to get her glasses back, she went back to the library where luckily Yohane was not there. The only ones there was the innocent Ruby and the adorable Hanamaru.

 

"H-Hey guys." Yō greeted, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Uh... Hanamaru-chan, can I ask a favour? Could you help me find my glasses? I feel blind now..." Hanamaru nodded happily, "Sure zura!"

 

Hanamaru found the glasses in no time as she gave the glasses to Yō. Yō quickly wore them as she squinted her eyes from the daze. In the corner of her eye, she could see a fingerprint. It was pretty big, larger than Hanamaru's hands.

 

It was undoubtedly Yohane's print, knowing this made Yō blush so she quickly cleansed the lenses to not be reminded of what happened. Yō shook her head slightly to show that she was not really interested into her memories and tried to think of something else.

 

"Yō-san?" Two voice piped, making Yō jump. She snapped her head to the voices and sighed in relief when it was only the two underclassmen. Ruby and Hanamaru were blushing intensely.

 

Ruby kept her head down and Hanamaru left her head to look at Yō determinedly. "What is it?" Ruby squealed and hid behind Hanamaru with quiet whispers of, "I can't do it Maru!~"

 

Hanamaru smiled softly at Ruby before whispering, "If you don't want her to be snatched away by anyone, then you should say it now." Yō didn't hear anything, in fact the only thing going through her head was that Yō was glad that it was these two that were in the room with her.

 

There would be no way that they would confess... right?

 

"Yō-san... I love you." Ruby said, loud enough that Yō could hear and she immediately blushed. Hanamaru too said something, "Me too, I love you too zura." Yō gasped, she was never going to get out of this 'I love you' business.

 

In fact, now she was starting doubt the fact that her friends confessing was real. It could have been just a joke that Mari had asked them to do. Almost as if she were reading the mind, Hanamaru said, "This is no joke, Ruby-chan and I are seriously in love with you."

 

Yō opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. How did the innocent and adorable girls confess, it would be tough... Right? Right? Instead, like always she ran away. She just did not know what to do at all.

 

All that she wanted to do was stay away from Aqours now, because Yō was scared that they might do it again. Like a prank for her by  Mari, because that couldn't be true... right? Or maybe Yohane proposed pranking her, either way someone was definitely trying to prank her.

 

Yō reminded herself so many times that it was a prank yet... The fast beating of her heart could not slower any more. She shook her head numerous times, Yō definitely has to get the idea of being confessed to out of her mind.

 

The girl smacked her cheeks, no thinking about that anymore, she punched the air with one arm and the other, slightly bent and a few centimetes near her shoulder. "Alright... Let's do this! Yousoorooooooo!~" "Yō-chan? What are you doing?" "Geh." Yō gasped as every part of her body bent at the surprise visitor.

 

"K-Kanan-chann? Um... I was kinda... Encouraging myself for studying." Yō said as a lie. She was so glad that the only person here was Kanan because if it were anyone other than her last childhood friend that she can trust, she'd break down, blushing.

 

Kanan smiled at Yō, "Really? I was also planning on studying, want to join me?" Yō nodded as she ran into the classroom to get her stuff and return back to Kanan who just waited for her to grab her things.

 

The two walked off as they made simple talk for Kanan to know which subjects Yō was struggling with, one was English. Yō said, "Well... Who knows when I might need it for Mari-chan or helping foreign people."

 

Kanan laughed, "You really are so selfless, why don't you learn a subject for yourself? I mean it is fine but you really should think about the future next year. I will help you, it's easy doing English when you've been with an Engrish speaking teenager for a long time. My English is still polished." She said, raising an arm to show her biceps.

Yō in return laughed and did the same action, "Your muscles are amazing, even though I do muscle training, it'll be at least until a few months until I reach that level." "Really? Where did you get that self confidence from? I got this after training since I was young." Kanan replied with a competitive aura.

 

Kanan then said, "Race you to the clubroom?" "Oh you're on." Yō replied, smiling happily as she put her glasses in her pocket and did the count down, "3... 2... 1... GO!" She shouted and ran at the same time as Kanan.

 

Yō kept up with Kanan as they were both using their full strength. If you saw this scene, then you'd think that these two are not high school girls but instead Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs. Kanan is Sonic because she is faster and runs roughly, Yō is Shadow because she runs smoothly yet very fast, keeping up with Kanan.

 

Thus the clubroom was found and Kanan arrived a millisecond before Yō entered the room next to her. "I was close." Yō said in between panting. Kanan too was panting hard, "Yes you were, good job Yō-chan."

 

Kanan brings a fist up and Yō punches it softly, Dia came shortly after, wheezing like crazy, "You two... NO RUNNING IN THE.... HALLS!" Yō and Kanan break their fist bump as they separated, bowing down and apologising millions of times until Dia forgave them and went back to presidential duties.

 

The two stood up again only to hear a familiar voice... or two. "Hahaha... Yō-chan and Kanan-chan is as energetic as ever." One voice said. "I don't want to hear that from you." Another voice said and the first voice replied, "Ehehe... I guess you're right Yoshiko-chan..."

 

Yō froze, she didn't think that she would encounter those two so easily already, she turned her head over to see Chika, Riko and Yohane. She immediately gulped and blushed at the memory of their wonderful confessions that make her heart beat way too fast.

 

Chika and Yohane weren't looking at her but Yō could see their red ears meaning that after seeing her, they most likely remembered their confession. "Y-Yocchan, Chika-chan, please stop talking, you have to study."

 

Kanan smiled, "You guys are studying too? Can we join you?" Yō blushed and hid her head on Kanan's shoulder, making the older girl blush lightly. The three nodded, almost looking at Kanan in jealousy.

 

Yō sat next to Riko who luckily had a vacant seat next to her, Kanan on Yō's other side as she put her work on the table, Yō did the same. It was then that Kanan pointed out some of mistakes that Yō had done and the younger girl learnt faster thanks to Kanan.

 

Riko noticed that sometimes Yohane and Chika would absentmindedly stare at Yō for a number of seconds, also hinting at determination before blushing and trying to engulf themselves with their work.

 

The red haired girl grabbed the two and walked outside with them, saying, "Excuse me, I want to talk to Yocchan and Chika-chan here for a minute, be right back." She bowed and moved a couple of metres away from the room to ask questions.

 

Chika and Yohane were stuttering nervously, hoping that the worst answer would not slip out of their mouths. Kanan on the other hand took these moments alone for something that was quite surprising for Yō.

 

"Hey Yō-chan." Kanan said, smiling happily also leaning in. Yō turned her head, about to ask what Kanan needed but all she met with was lips on her own and Kanan's figure leaning on hers.

 

Yō gasped and pushed Kanan away, blushing furiously. "K-K-Kanan-chan what was that!?" Yō asked, cupping her own mouth with her hand. Kanan laughed nervously as she scratched her neck with a large blush.

 

Kanan then held Yō's shoulder and confessed, "Hey listen Yō-chan... I love you." "DING DONG!" Yō jumped, grabbing her stuff she ran away shouting the same sentence, "I AM SORRYYYYYY!!!"

 

Kanan reached out her arms, "W-Wait!" It was that she sighed in a fluster that attracted the three outsiders and forced them to ask a question, "What happened?" Kanan laughed nervously, "I confessed to Yō-chan ehehehe..."

 

At that simple statement, Kanan immediately ran away with Riko gasping as well as Chika and Yohane.

 

At class time, Yō tried to avoid Chika as much as possible, but it really didn't help as the fact that they were seated so close together. Yō in front of Chika, Riko behind the latter.

 

Yō couldn't even hide the blush that was on her face from break time, but then soon enough there was another break time. How inconvenient after thinking after those confessions. 

  
Riko grit her teeth after getting a story from Yohane and Chika. Before they went to class, Yohane explained that she confessed to Yō, Chika admitted the same thing. Riko found Yō red faced after leaving the library meaning that Hanamaru and Ruby most likely confessed.

 

The only people left for confessing was Dia, Mari and herself. Dia would confess after school while Yō was helping her with student council work and Mari would... She was unpredictable but it was probably today as well.

 

Riko was the only one who was lacking behind everyone. She cant help it, she thinks that herself is too plain compared to a person who can do almost everyone. Riko couldn't even bring herself to even talk about love with her.

 

But she was the only one lagging, at this rate Yō wont even look at her the 'got-the-hots-for-you' way. At the next break, before Yō could run away from Chika, Riko grabbed Yō's wrist and pulled her to the roof.

 

Yō tripped on the way but regained her posture. "W-What is it Riko-chan?" She asked the moment they reached the destination. Riko smiled softly at Yō as she sat under the blazing sun.

 

"It's... it's nothing, I just thought you wanted to have some fresh air after what you've been through." Riko said, closing her eyes at the sight. Yō raised an eye brow, "What I've been through... what... Oh."

 

Yō nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Well... Er... Are those pranks or something?" Riko frowned, "You think being kissed is a prank?" Yō nodded slightly, "Well yeah, there are sometimes kiss prank advertisements on Youtube, it makes me grimace."

 

Riko moves closer to Yō, putting her chin in her hand, "Do you really think that all of those confessions are fake?" Yō blushes before nodding, a sign of saying, "Yes."

 

The red haired girl kisses her friend's nose, having this weird kind of a swirling feeling in her stomach. It was a moment later that she kissed Yō's cheek too, pulling away blushing millions of shades. "Do you think my confession now is fake?" "Eh?" Yō let out.

 

She was so dumbfounded that she didn't even realise that Riko ran away, screaming out loud, "AAAH I DID IT!!" Yō blinked her eyes and blushed deeply, falling to the ground on her knees, muttering, "They're all so... unfair..."

 

It was not long before Yō walked downstairs, only to be confronted by Dia who was just looking for her, "Ah, Yō-san there you are." Yō gulped as she looked at Dia for any signs of fidgeting. It seemed there was none.

 

Dia smiled, "Could you help me with my Student Council work? Kanan-san and Mari-san are too busy, they left early for an apparent reason." Yō too smiled back, nodding and walking along with Dia in silence.

 

The two reached the room, Yō settling in a seat next to Dia and shuffling some papers, grabbing a pen and getting straight to the work. Dia did the same things actions as she stamped, wrote and tapped her pen in thought.

 

Whenever Yō needed a signature, she gave it to Dia who would sign those papers then give to Mari for the next morning so that Mari could sign the papers too as she is not only a student but a director too.

 

The two finished as Yō stretched her arms, also gaining a yawn as an addition. Dia smiled softly at the younger girl as Yō began to stare absentmindedly at the window.

 

"Ugh it's so late..." Yō said, complaining a little, "I think I just lost the last bus for today." Dia gasped as she was just about to suggest maybe staying at her place for the night but that thought went out of her mind as soon as she heard a familiar voice.

 

"Dia? Yō?" A squeaky voice asked enthusiastically, so sure that they would find the two still inside the school. Dia groaned as they recognised the voice as Mari, who for some reason came back to the school.

 

Mari came through the door as her usual cat smile was implanted on her face, "Oh! There you guys are!" She said, walking towards the table, grabbing the papers needed for her. "Is this the pile I need to sign? " She asked Dia.

 

Dia nodded as she commented, "You sure are hardworking for someone too carefree." Mari laughed at what she thought to be a compliment, "Aw~ Don't praise me Dia! I'm the school director! What can you expect?"

 

The raven haired laughed nervously as she answered, "Nothing, I can never expect anything from you. You're too unpredictable." Yō laughed as Mari too had the same reaction.

 

Dia walked outside, pulling Yō along with her. "Wait, let me tell you something. I think I'm in love with you Yō-san." And then there was some awkward silence. "I'm sorry, what?" Yō replied, chuckling nervously.

 

That was too blunt and Dia is usually very awkward when socialising so she could even believe what she was even saying. Dia blushed again before confessing, "I love you, simple as that." Before Yō could say anything other than that, Dia spoke to Mari.

 

"Mari-san, can you take her to your house to so that she can stay over? Yō-san seemed to forget the time and her last bus left." Dia asked politely. Mari giggled, "Alright, but aren't you sure that you don't want to watch her sleep--? Wah! I'm sorry Dia."

 

Dia then smiled at Yō before walking out of the school to go back to her house which was not that close but not that far unlike Yō's. Yō laughed nervously as she texted her parents that due to a certain circumstance, she's staying at a friend's house.

 

Her mother didn't seem all that happy but agreed to the idea anyway. Mari was picked up by a fancy car and Yō followed along with Mari because she was staying over. Mari laughed quietly at Yō's obedient behaviour because she knew that Yō was concentrating on the confessions to her.

 

When they reached the place, the lights were dimly lit and the two had a small meal before Yō borrowed some of Mari's clothes that didn't fit her anymore. Mari was the tallest member of Aqours so she wasn't surprised when the clothes that even couldn't fit herself was a little larger than Yō's figure.

 

Mari allowed Yō to sleep next to her on the bed, only that herself would not be at the bed yet because she had some business to be done. After all those confessions, Yō could not obviously sleep so she just kept her head up and stared at Mari for a number of seconds.

 

She had this urge to just stand up and reach out to Mari so that Yō could maybe be mental support to not fall asleep during the signage of the papers.Yō did indeed stand as she took out her phone, went on youtube and played some metal song for Mari to listen to.

  

Unfortunately the song that Yō chose made her immediately regret the decision because Mari stole the phone off of her, put it to the loudest volume and began to play air guitar at the song playing.

 

She was also making appropriate guitar noises as she whipped her head back and forth, imitating a stereotypical rock player from England, who knows who the hell that person was but no one really cared.

 

"Er! Mari-san, I'll do anything if you stop that." Yō said as she pleaded for the older girl to just stop playing air guitar and either sleep or continue with the papers. Mari smirked making Yō gulp at what she just said, "That... was a lie?" "YOU CANT TAKE IT BACK!" Mari said enthusiastically, pinning Yō to the bed.

 

"So... anything right?" Mari whispered huskily. Yō tried not to think about how scary the situation that she was in was but instead held back yelps from Mari's mouth to her neck.

 

Mari repeated, " _cute_ " in english numerous times, hinting at that Mari loves Yō very much. Of course the younger couldn't even stop Mari even if she was stronger than her senior.

 

Her strength decreased with every touch that Mari had done on Yō. She saw that Mari's eyes were full of lust and love. It didn't even look like she was controlling her own movements.

 

At a pause from Mari, Yō took it as an opportunity to abruptly push Mari away as she blushed continuously, covering the areas that the blonde had kissed.

 

Mari then realised what she had done, doing something like that without her underclassman's permission, just what the hell was she thinking of doing?!

 

Yō noticed that Mari froze, a moment later until her face had turned into more than billions of shades of red. Mari blocked her face away from Yō as she fell on the bed, not facing the taupe haired girl.

 

It was hesitant, but Yō went to the opposite side of the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

The moment she woke up, a bad feeling was swirling in her stomach like a tornado.

 

Oh boy, here comes the confessions. And choosing just one was going to be impossible.

 

So in the end, she rejected them all before they could even try and convince her to date them starting from the last confessor, Mari to the first, Yohane.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT FUCKING GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT ME TO.


End file.
